Larmes
by Baka Saru 54
Summary: Goku ne va pas bien mais il va trouver du réconfort auprès de quelqu'un.. Qui ? Pour le savoir venez lire! Shonen ai.


**Titre** :Larmes

**Genre **: Angst, POV Goku, shonen –ai.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Kazuya Minekura ne sont pas à moi.

**Couple :** Surprise.

**Dédicace** : Je dédie cette fic à Kéni-chan, j'espère que l'histoire te plaira !

**Remerciements** : Un grand merci à Kitsune-chan pour sa longue review pour ma fic « Souvenirs ». Du talent ? rougie c'est le plus beau compliment que l'on m'ait fait !! Enormes bisous, je t'adore !!!

**Note** : Pour l'écriture de cette fanfic, je fais référence à un passage des chapitres « be there » lorsque nos héros se rencontrent pour la première fois. Pour savoir lequel, venez lire !!

**Larmes**

Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage mais je ne cherchais pas à les arrêter, elles prouvaient au moins une chose : il me restait une part d'humanité… J'avais froid, je remontais la couverture pour avoir plus chaud… mais rien à faire... Je regardais le lit d'en face et je voyais son visage, son visage déformé par la douleur. Il respirait avec difficulté et il ne cessait de trembler. Tout était de ma faute, si je n'avais pas encore perdu le contrôle…Je m'approchais du lit et je touchais sa main. Le contact était étrange. Sa main était si chaude et la mienne si froide. Glace contre feu, le froid contre la chaleur. Je laissais ma main dans la sienne et je posais l'autre sur son front. Sa température était toujours aussi élevée. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de la faire baisser. Je me glissais dans son lit, je collais mon corps glacé contre son corps en feu. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, je remarquais que sa respiration était plus régulière et qu'il ne tremblait presque plus. Mon corps transi de froid il y a encore peu de temps était maintenant parcouru par une douce chaleur. J'étais bien et je ne tardais pas à partir dans le pays des songes.

Les premiers rayons du soleil inondèrent la pièce, j'ouvris doucement les yeux et je me rendis compte que j'étais lové contre un corps, je levais la tête, contre son corps. Alors que je remettais de l'ordre dans mes pensées, tout me revint en mémoire : la nuit, le froid, l'angoisse et puis cette chaleur. Mais il ne fallait pas que je reste là, s'il me trouvait dans son lit, ça allait barder pour moi. Je me dépêchais de sortir des draps et je m'habillais. Aussitôt fait, je me rendis dans la salle à manger de l'auberge, Hakkai était déjà debout et déjeunait tranquillement avec Hakkuryu. L'ancien humain sembla surpris de me voir, il me dit en souriant :

-Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui Goku.

-:Euh oui, en fait, c'est que j'avais très faim, mon ventre gargouillait tellement que j'ai décidé de me lever dis-je d'un air gêné.

-Eh bien j'espère que tu n'as pas réveillé ton compagnon de chambre, tu sais combien il déteste être réveillé…

Quelques heures plus tard, le petit groupe reprenait la route. Mis à part plusieurs yokais qui les défirent et des bagarres de nourriture entre les deux yokais, la journée se déroula sans problème majeur.

Impossible de dormir, j'avais beau compter et recompter les nikumans, rien n'y faisait, le sommeil me fuyait. A moins que ça ne soit moi qui le fuyais…Toujours cette sensation de froid, de vide…l'impression d'être un fardeau, de n'être utile pour personne. J'avais une envie folle de crier mon désespoir, mon mal être…mais je ne pouvais, il ne fallait pas que je réveille. Alors je sanglotais aussi silencieusement que possible. Puis tout d'un coup, je sentis une main sur mon épaule et j'entendis une voix :

-Eh saru, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, tout va bien réussis-je à articuler.

-Si tout va bien alors dis-le moi en face.

-…

Je n'avais pas la force de me retourner , c'était au dessus de mes forces, je lui dis :

-S'il te plait, j'aimerais dormir…

J'espérais qu'il s'en irait mais il n'en fit rien. Il alluma une cigarette et s'assit sur mon lit. J'étais mal à l'aise, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je n'osais pas bouger. Ce fut qui brisa le silence.

-Alors saru pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais ?

-Je ne pleurais pas rétorquais-je.

-Ah oui ?

Il se retourna vers moi, je lui tournais toujours le dos. Il me souleva le menton et me força à le regarder. Une de ses mains me caressa le visage humide.

-On voit encore les traces, saru…

Je mis quelques secondes à réagir puis je compris de quoi il voulait parler. Je détournais la tête, honteux de me montrer dans cet état. J'avais très envie de sortir de cette pièce et ce que je finis par faire. J'allais m'installer sur le balcon de la chambre. L'air frais me fit du bien, il y avait pas mal de vent, je fermais les yeux j'adorais ça. J'avais l'impression qu'il emportait tous mes tourments. Mais la réalité reprit ses droits.

-Tu vas attraper froid saru .

J'haussais les épaules et je regagnais mon lit et après bien des difficultés, je réussis à m'endormir. J'ouvris les yeux de nouveau. En face de moi, un yokai me fixait et tout autour de moi un liquide visqueux de couleur rouge. Du sang, du sang partout… et des corps inertes.

Le yokai me dit en ricanant : Tu vois Son Goku, tu as beau être la créature la plus puissante de ce monde, tu n'as rien pu faire pour tes amis. Encore une fois, tu as été faible et désormais tu es seul et tu le resteras. Après tout qui voudrait s'encombrer d'un monstre? Seul, le mot résonnait dans ma tête. SEUL SEUL SEUL SEUL. J'avais trop souffert de la solitude !! J'hurlais. De rage ou de désespoir ?!NON NON JE NE VEUX PLUS ËTRE SEUL !!!

-Goku ! Goku, réveille-toi !! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Je repris peu à peu mes esprits et je tentais de reprendre une respiration normale. Les images de mon rêve ne cessaient de me hanter. Et là , je ne pus contenir plus longtemps mon chagrin. J'éclatais en sanglot. Et à ma grande surprise, il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Ma tête reposait sur son torse, je m'agrippais à lui de toutes mes forces.

-J'ai si froid. Ce froid s'engouffre partout, dans mon corps, dans mon coeur et dans mon âme. Ce froid qui s'appelle solitude. (1)

Il ne disait rien mais il resserra son étreinte. Je pris une mèche de ses cheveux dans ma main et je lui avouais :

-Ils brillent, non, ils flambent. Ils sont brûlants.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes saru ? (2)

-Tes yeux aussi, ils sont de la même couleur, rouges comme le feu. Tout ton corps dégage une telle chaleur, une chaleur qu me réchauffe. Ca fait du bien…

Gojyo ne savait pas quoi dire. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit de telles choses Ses yeux et ses cheveux avaient toujours symbolisés le sang…ils n'avaient été qu'une source de malheurs, de moqueries, d'exclusions. Pour la première fois quelqu'un lui faisait un compliment, pour la première fois quelqu'un appréciait cette couleur et pour la première fois il se surprit à ne pas se détester. Le métis resserra encore plus son éteinte comme s'il avait peu que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve Quelques minutes passèrent, puis le demi-sang se sépara du brun et plongea son regard dans ses yeux dorés, semblables au soleil. Il murmura :

-Tu sais, le feu peut s'éteindre à tout instant mais tant que le soleil existera, le feu renaîtra et perdurera. (3)

-Merci Gojyo, merci.

**Fin**

(1) J'avoue que c'est très bizarre mais j'avais envie de le mettre.

(2)Ah Gojyo est à la traîne mdr.

(3) Bon je sais c'est très imagé, mais bon c'était pour les besoins de la fic lol

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Bien, pas bien, horrible ? Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques.

* * *

Les projets en cours :

Une fic avec le couple Gojyo x Hakkai pour Seveya, c'est une traduction, un long one-shot.

Je travaille également sur la suite de « Ce jour-là », sur une fic Loveless et une fic Gravitation. Pas mal de choses, je ne sais pas quand je posterai, ça dépendra de mon temps libre.

A pluche tout le monde !


End file.
